


Liability

by chelsxix



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Depressed Billy, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Im so bad at writing, One Shot, One secretly cares, Poor Six, Rip Six, Sad Billy, Seven is mentioned, Two is secretly soft for Four, Whump, dont judge, hurt billy, i don't know how to tag, i love hurt billy, love supportive family, no ships, soft Billy, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsxix/pseuds/chelsxix
Summary: Billy is doubting himself. Questioning his place on the team. It's a good thing Two and Three are there to comfort him.
Relationships: Four | Billy & Five | Amelia (6 Underground), Four | Billy & One (6 Underground), Four | Billy & Seven | Blaine (6 Underground), Four | Billy & Six (6 Underground), Four | Billy & Two | Camille (6 Underground)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at writing so please don't judge i'm delicate

This was going to be a terrible day, one of those days when it’s best to stay in bed because everything is going to turn out bad. There had been a lot of days like that for Billy, starting when he was just a child. However, ever since he’d accepted One’s invite to become a ghost, those days became more frequent. The fear of losing the only family he had left, the fear of being kicked off the team, them realising he is a liability.

Billy laid in his bed, facing the wall, as he listened to the others awake and get ready for the day. Another mission. Another chance to fuck it all up. He sighed as he rolled onto his back, facing the ceiling. He really had to stop thinking like this, it was holding him and everyone else back. He heard a knock at his door, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Y-yeah?” He replied, clearing his voice afterwards. He hadn’t realised that he had sounded that bad, he couldn’t imagine what he looked like.

“Hurry you’re ass up Four, we don’t have all day.” One’s voice replied from the other side of the door before he heard footsteps moving away. He sounded annoyed, annoyed at him. But he had also sounded a bit worried, which confused Billy. Sighing once more, he slowly sat up and stared at the wall facing him. He really had a bad feeling about today and just wanted to lay back down and get some much-needed sleep. He turned to the left and looked over at the empty, single bed in his room.

The bed used to belong to Six.

_Used to._

It was now Seven’s.

Blaine’s.

He liked Blaine and sharing a room with him was nice, but a small part of Billy, deep down, hated him. Hated that everyone had forgotten about Six. Hated Blaine for using Six’s old bed and desk. Hated Blaine for being so damn likeable yet frustrating. _Hated_ that he wasn’t strong enough, wasn’t fast enough to save Six. If only he’d been just a bit faster, they would have made it. Him and Three would have been able to help.

Another knock at his door snapped him out of his depressing thoughts. He cleared his throat and wiped his face, noticing a few tears had escaped, before calling out to whoever was knocking. “Fou- Billy? It’s Amelia and Camille, can we come in?” Amelia softly asked him. He quickly, but silently, jumped up and made his bed, and adjusted his clothes before sitting back on the bed, crossed legged.

“Um, yeah sure, the doors unlocked.” As soon as he replied, the door swung open with the girls following closely behind. Camille took note of Billy’s appearance and sighed, shaking her head fondly. She had noticed that the boy hadn’t changed out of his pyjamas yet, his oversized hoodie and joggers, and that his hair was still messy, sticking up in different directions. She heard Amelia muffled her giggles behind her palm. The girl's were dressed in combat clothing, clothing suitable for fighting. They were ready for whatever the mission was going to throw at them. Camille smiled slightly at Billy, he and Three were the only ones who ever really got a true smile out of her. 

"You okay?" Amelia asked as she threw herself onto the younger boy's bed. Billy nodded in response as he played with the threads of his blanket. Amelia scoffed, "You aren't. What's up Billy?" She sat up and grabbed one of Billy's hands as the older women walked over and sat on the other side, grabbing his free hand, gently pulling it away from the broken ends of his blanket.

"I just..." He began, nervously, "I feel as if I'm holding you all back. A liability. Putting you all in danger. You guys are always having to come and save me, because I can't save myself. I'm going to get one of you hurt one day, just like Six, and I'm..." Tears rolled down his cheeks as a hiccup interrupted his rant. He let go of the girls hands and buried his face into his palms, embarrassed. He wasn't a child. He sniffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Amelia looked over at Camille worried as she rubbed the boy's back. "You're what?" She said quietly. She watched as Camille slowly ran her fingers through Billy's hair, twirling stray strands around her fingers.

"I'm _scared_."He whispered, his voice cracking. Camille softly pulled the boy into her side as she laid them down, putting her chin on top of his head. Amelia laying down behind him and hugging his middle, her chin on his shoulder. 

"You don't need to be afraid, mon chéri." Camille softly assured him as her hands returned to his hair, lightly kissing his forehead. 

Amelia squeezed him in her hold, pressing a kiss to Billy's cheek. "We will always be there to save you, like you with us. We will never leave you behind, not anymore, not even One. And don't you dare blame yourself for Six's death, there was nothing you could've done to save him. You are not holding us back Billy, without you one of us, maybe even more, would be dead." She firmly said. 

Billy sniffed as he buried his face into Camille's chest, his tears slowing down. He didn't fully believe them, but the way they held him and the words they said helped. And that was more than he could of ever hoped full. He slowly fell asleep to the feeling of Amelia's arms around his waist and Camille's hands in his hair. The girls watched with small smiles on their faces, muttering "i love you" in their spoken tongue. One and the mission be damned, one of their family were hurting and nothing would ever stop them from comforting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess x Thanks for reading <3


End file.
